Rising Dawn
by o-NeonQueen-o
Summary: What would Bella's life be like if she had been born in La Push as Billy's daughter? Would she still fall in love with Edward or would a certain wolf imprint on her? who would she pick? Who will pick her? Will she phase like the others?
1. Chapter 1

**Billy's Pov **

Watching out the window, I noticed the light drizzle of rain began to pick up. The kids would be back in soon.

And just as I thought that here came Rachel, Jacob, Rebecca, and Bella.

Jacob was carrying Bella laughing, while Rebecca complained about her wet hair, Rachel quiet as usual.

"Hey kids, you hunger, I was thinking about going out to eat, you up for it?" I asked wheeling my chairs over to them with a smile.

"Yeah sure," Rebecca smiled, pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

Bella made a squeal type sound at that. "Hungry!"

Jacob laughed watching Bella. "I think that means a yes from Bella to," He said amused.

I chuckled.

My youngest daughter was six, then Jacob was eight, Rebecca was eleven, and so was Rachel.

"Well alright then let's go," I said wheeling towards the door.

My family meant the world to me; it was the only thing that I had left.

**Jacob's Pov**

As we walked out into the rain I pulled Bella's hood up, clutching her to my chest. She smiled looking up at me, before hiding her face in my chest.

I smiled watching her, so I didn't realize I was being watched myself. I looked up to Rebecca and Rachel's amused gaze.

"When the baby comes into the picture our Jakey finally turns mature, I wish Bella would have came sooner," Rebecca laughed.

"You feel good taking care of Bella don't you," Rachel said with a smile.

I glared at them a bit in embarrassment.

"She's my little sister, it's my job to protect her," I said simply, and their teasing expressions slide away.

Rebecca came to my side wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"And it's our job as big sisters to take care of you little brother," She said grinning.

I pushed at her arm embarrassed to be seen like that.

"I don't need to be protected, I'm old enough to protect myself," I said with a frown.

"Jake, you're eight, how would you protect yourself from the monsters at night," Rachel said with a low laugh.

I lifted my chin up to them.

"There are no monsters; I am going to protect everyone, including you two, even though you're really annoying." I smirked at them.

Rebecca raised a brow at me at this, and shook her head pinching me before skipping up to walk beside dad.

Rachel just looked at me, smiling smally.

"I know you can Jake," She said quietly, and patted my arm before running up to walk with Rebecca.

I watched them leave, before looking down at Bella, who seemed to have fallen asleep.

I would protect them, all of them, no matter what.

When we made it to the little diner on the reservation I relaxed as we walked inside, getting out of the rain.

"Jacob!" A familiar voice called out, and I turned to see Quil sitting at a table with Embry, waving.

I looked up at Billy who was eyeing the table were Quil and Embry's dad's sat.

"You kids go on and sit with you're friends," Billy smiled, and wheeled himself over to the other dads.

Rebecca and Rachel led the way over to Quil and Embry, sitting down together across from them.

I set Bella down beside me as I sat down to.

"Hello ladies," Quil smiled at my sisters.

I rolled my eyes grinning at Rebecca and Rachel's expressions.

"Jake, tell your little friend that he is too young for us," Rebecca said picking up a menu to ignore them.

Quil snickered.

"Playing hard to get, I like that," He said watching Rebecca.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing," Embry smiled looking at Bella now.

Bella smiled nicely.

"I'm ok, thanks," She said playing with her menu.

"Get any fish yesterday, I noticed you all out fishing," He went on, glancing at his menu.

"Oh yea, daddy got this real big fish, it was so slimy and gross though," She said making a face, and we laughed.

Quil was now turned to Bella.

"Your sister here is cute Jake," He said grinning at Bella.

I frowned at him.

"Don't even think about hitting on my little sister to," I said to him completely serious.

Quil put his hands up in innocence.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He said.

"Hey weirdos," A little voice said from the side of our table.

I turned to see Leah, standing there, with a baby leash around her little brother Seth.

"Get out of here Leah, Seth can stay but you go," Quil said waving his hand at her.

Leah glared at him, and stomped her foot holding up the leash for us to see.

"I have the leash so were he goes I go," She said snottily.

"Just let her stay guys." Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

We all groaned, nodding.

Leah huffed, and climbed up on the chair beside Embry and pulling Seth up to sit beside Bella.

Bella turned to Seth and smiled.

Seth was only four; he was the youngest so far out of all of us, so of course he and Bella got along the best.

"Hi Bella," Seth said struggling to say 'Bella' a bit.

"Hi Seth, I like your leash thingy," Bella giggled, touching the furry leash around his body.

Seth grinned in victory.

"My daddy thinks I need to, cause I'm a 'wild spirit'." He explained.

Leah rolled her eyes, watching Seth, and then looked at us all.

"Did you see Sam around here by chance?" She asked drumming her fingers on her menu.

Rebecca, and Rachel looked at each other with knowing smiles, and then smirked looking at her.

"Why Leah; cause you liiiiiikkkke him?" Rebecca snickered.

Leah's face went red, and she glared at them.

"NO! I was just wondering cause my mom is making me have a play date with him while she is away on a meeting today," She said quickly.

"Oh a play-_date_," Rebecca said grinning at Leah.

Rachel laughed quietly, with her own little smirk.

"Oh shut up," Leah muttered, pulling her menu up to hide her face.

All us boys looked at each other curiously.

I don't understand girls at all.

"Well; don't look now but here comes Sam now with his little gang of followers," I muttered, and everyone turned to look.

Sam walked in Jared and Paul behind him.

Sam was the same age as my sisters, while Jared and Paul was the same age as me, and the rest of us.

They all walked over to us, looking like they owned the place, and I couldn't help but show my outward disgust.

"Hey Leah, ready for our play date tonight," Sam asked with a nice smile as he looked at her.

I could just see what my sisters meant now.

Leah stuttered, her face nothing but red now as Sam was in front of her.

"Umm, y-yeah, I can't wait," She said playing with her short black hair.

Jared nodding to each of us, not looking very interested, but he at least noticed we were there, Paul glared behind him, not even wasting his time to look at us.

Seth whispered something to Bella, that made her begin to giggle pretty loud, making all attention turn to Bella, even Paul looked.

"Aw, I almost forgot about Billy having another little girl," Sam smiled, and waved to Bella.

Leah glared at this, turning to narrow her eyes at Bella and I.

Jared grinned.

"She sure is a cute one," Jared whistling, making Rebecca's eyes widen a bit, but she didn't say anything, looking quickly down at her menu.

Paul didn't say anything, just stared at Bella.

I glared a bit at him.

"What Paul, never saw a six year old before?" I asked, trying not to sound too rude.

Paul snapped his dark eyes on me, but then looked back at Bella.

"Shut it Black before I shut it for you," He said.

Rebecca and Rachel now glared at Paul.

"Watch yourself Paul, we're older then you, and we will tell your dad," Rebecca said with a stern look.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"I'm scared," He said sarcastically, and looked back at Bella, with a look that I didn't understand before he turned away, and ignored the rest of us.

"So I'll see you in a few Le-Le," Sam smiled patting Leah as he went past.

She went bright red again and nodded.

"See you Sam," She waved.

And I relaxed as the three left.

What was that all about…

I wasn't sure, but I knew one thing, I would keep Bella away from Paul. He wasn't the kind of guy she needed to be around.

**Review?**

**I hope you liked this! Next update comes with about 20 reviews to this first chapter. **

**Thanks again for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul's Pov**

As Jared, and I followed Sam out of the little diner, I watched as Jared grinned looking like he was about to tell us the biggest secret in the world.

"You know… Bella is kinda cute…" Jared said shyly.

I glared turning to him with a clenched fist.

"Jared, she's six, you're eight!" I said darkly.

Jared and Sam stared at me in slight shock.

"Paul clam down, that's like two years so what," Sam said with a frown.

"What ever, you said you like Kim," I barked at him.

I wasn't sure why, but I just couldn't stand the thought of Jared liking Bella like that.

It made my blood boil, at this very minute I wanted to kick both of their butts.

"I do, doesn't mean I can't like more then one person, what's up with you Paul," Jared said crossing his arms as we walked into our secret meeting ground, in the woods.

"Nothing, I just don't think it's fair to Kim that you like someone else," I muttered, and picked up a stick poking it into a hole in a tree.

"I think you're hiding something from us," Sam said walking towards me with a knowing smirk.

I backed up from him glaring.

"Like what, how annoying I think you two are, that's no secret," I said clenching both my hands into fists.

"No, I think I may know what's going on here," Sam smirked.

Jared on the other hand looked clueless.

"What, cause I'd like to know myself," Jared asked looking amused.

I narrowed my eyes at Sam as he stood in front of me, much taller then I was even though he was only one or two years older.

"You have a crush on Bella, don't you!" He said with a snicker.

My eyes widened, and I pushed at him.

"In your dreams Uley," I yelled, hiding my embarrassment.

Jared laughed his butt off at me.

"He totally does!" Jared laughed.

"Why didn't you just say so," Sam said stepping back amused.

"Because I don't like her!"

"Yeah, you kinda do, I can tell,"

"How? I haven't even said a word to her yet?"

"It's pretty obvious since you don't want Jared to like her and you get all defensive when we say you do."

"That doesn't mean anything, except that you both or retards." I barked.

"Retards that are at least not in love with Bella Black," Jared joked.

I narrowed my eyes in fury.

But I just decided to give up.

"Fine, I'll admit… she's different ok, but I'm not in love with her,"

Sam and Jared grinned and hi-fived each other.

"Aw Paulie that's so sweet," Jared fluttered his eyes.

At that I snapped, and diving for him, wrestling him down to the ground with a glare.

Jared laughed as he wrestled against me.

Sam just watched shaking his head in amusement.

"Come on guys, we promised we would be down at the beach to help set up for the party tonight," Sam said after a while.

Feeling like I had bested Jared enough I let him go, and patting the dust off my pants standing up.

"Alright, so that's why everyone is coming to the beach later on?" Jared asked standing up as well.

"Yeah, the adults are having a party, that's why Leah and Seth will be coming to my house to stay the night," Sam said nodding.

"What about the others?" I asked walking with the guys towards the beach.

"I'm guess the others will be split up and going to you're houses for the night as well," Sam nodded.

Jared smiled in eagerness.

"I hope Quil gets to come to my house, I love messing with that kid," Jared said with a smirk.

I knew who I wanted to come to my house, but I swallowed back the thought and shook my head.

Stop thinking about Bella, she was six years old, way too young for me…

But yet I couldn't stop my farther thoughts of her. I wanted to get to know that sweet girl.

Ugh what's happening to me, nothing is ever sweet to me? Unless it was a sweet ride on my dirt bike, or a sweet cake I stole from some nerd kid in my class.

Something was just different about Bella… and I really liked it..

**Jacob's Pov**

"So you're going to some meeting party thing tonight?" I asked, watching Bella playing with her Barbie dolls with Rachel and Rebecca.

"Yep, all you kids will be getting dropped off at one the neighbor's houses before I leave," Dad said his nose deep in an old looking book that he told us all never ever touch.

"Why can't we go, we're old enough," Rebecca said with a pout.

Billy shook his head at her amused.

"You have to be an adult to go to this party dear, sorry, maybe when you're older." He said.

"So were will we be dropped off at?" I asked eagerly.

Hopefully with Quil or Embry.

"Paul's father offered to watch over you all for the night," Billy said as if it was on big deal at all.

I stormed silently.

"Dad no, not Paul, can we please go to someone else's house, please?" I begged with a groan.

My dad now looked at me with a raised brow.

"No dad that's perfect, this will be so much fun," Rebecca said throwing a knowing smile at Rachel.

Dad nodded, and wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Good, now you should all get ready to spend the night," He said from the kitchen.

I glared at Rebecca walking over to her.

"Are you nuts, did you see how Paul treated us at the diner?" I whispered with a snap.

Rebecca raised a brow and rolled her eyes.

"Did you see how he was staring at Bella; that was no innocent glance, it was adorable," She said.

Rachel nodded with a grin. "Don't you want Bella to be happy?"

"Of course I do, but she is so young, and he's like some kind of bully, you see him in school, he's mean to everyone but Sam, I can't stand him," I muttered.

"Well suck it up, something tells me he will be strangely nice tonight, cause we got something he actually does care about," Rebecca said and tickled Bella.

Bella began to giggle, pushing at her fingers.

"Don't Becca don't," She squealed.

I picked Bella up quickly and shook me head at them with glares.

"Fine, but if Paul hurts Bella I'm going to blame you," I said, and turned on my heel, walking up the stairs to get Bella and my own things.

I walked into her room, and sat her down on her little bed, we're she rolled around, clinging on a stuffed animal I gave her a few years ago.

I pulled her little bag from under he bed, and began to fill it, thinking about how mad I was at my older sisters.

Why didn't they understand anything?

Paul wasn't a good guy for Bella to be around, he will probably try to steal her stuffed animals, and make her eat sand…like he had done to me when we were in kindergarten.

I would never forget that day, but it made me realize, I have to stand up for myself, and protect others that can't do the same.

He was the reason I was the way I am, that is something I could thank him for, but he didn't deserve my little sister, and no one was going to hurt he the way he had hurt me.

I looked back at Bella who was talking with her stuffed animal.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll keep you safe." I whispered more to my self then anything else.

And this I promised.

**Review? Thanks so much for all those reviews! Like I said before, another 20 more reviews and I'll update again!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this! **


	3. Chapter 3

**~~9 years later~~**

**Bella's POV **

I laughed as I began to run down to the beach full speed, not even caring how messed up this made my hair.

"Here comes Bella," Quil laughed as I ran up to him and Embry.

"Hey guys, have you seen- I was cut off by Seth's laugh shout.

"Bella hey!" He called running down in excitement.

I laughed as he hugged me tightly, making it hard to breath. I hugged him back grinning, and turned back to Quil and Embry.

"Who, have we seen Jacob… or _Paul?" _Quil smirked at me.

I blushed frowning at him, taking a swat at him.

"Shut it, I'm looking for Jake," I muttered.

Quil and Embry snickered, while Seth frowned a bit.

"Have you seen him or not," I said getting annoyed with them.

"Maybe, what will you give us in turn for this information?" Embry asked looking at me amused.

I huffed at them.

"I know were he is," Seth chimed in with an eager grin.

I looked to him with a smile. 

"Really where is he?"

"He's with Sam, Jared, and Paul," He said.

My heart began to flutter at the mention of Paul, but I shook my head slowly.

"Every since that big fight between Paul and Jacob; Jacob has been following Sam around like a lost puppy," Quil spit.

I frowned, but nodded in agreement.

"He is probably just making it up to them for fighting," I defended.

"For some reason I doubt it Bella, he's been acting really weird lately," Embry said reluctantly.

I sighed.

I knew they were right, I'm getting really worried about him, I wished Rebecca and Rachel were still here, they would know how to fix this.

"I guess I'll hang here until he gets back then." I muttered, and began to walk around on the beach.

Quil, Embry, and Seth followed after me.

"If he comes back that is," Quil snorted, and Embry gave him a shoulder to the side.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon Bells," Embry nodded.

"But for now you still have us," Seth grinning walking along beside me.

I smiled at him sadly, and nodded.

"So how is Leah doing, I haven't seen her around," I wondered.

"Ugh, she's fighting with Sam again, and refuses to leave the house until he calls her back," Seth said rolling his eyes.

Poor Leah, I kinda understand what she was going through.

But at least the person she loves talks to her… and actually knows she exists.

"That's too bad, I hope things get better between those two," I said biting my lip.

"It probably will, our cousin Emily will be coming over to cheer her up tonight," Seth said walking on, looking calm.

I nodded, watching out at the beach to Quil and Embry wrestling in the water, like a couple of boys.

"You think Jacob will be alright," I asked quietly.

Seth went to say something when someone grabbed me from behind in a hug.

I jumped but I knew who it was in seconds.

I grinned as I hugged myself to my big brother.

"Jacob!" I smiled.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" He grinned setting me down as he let go.

"Not much, I was wondering were you where," I grinned up at him.

"I was just with the guys," he smiled, and I noticed Seth was off and into the water with Quil and Embry.

'The guys' hmm normally he wouldn't refer to them that way, it was always 'Sam and his followers'.

I frowned a bit but didn't comment.

"What were you all doing?" I wondered.

He tensed a bit, but kept his friendly smile.

"Just talking about meeting up this weekend for a barbeque," He said.

"Oh really," I asked slightly surprised.

"Yep, and I pulled some strings to get you invited to," He said with a nod.

I struggled not to roll my eyes.

"I don't think I want to go…" I muttered.

"Why not?" He asked surprised.

I shrugged, not looking at him.

"We never partied around with Sam and the followers before,"

Jacob frowned slightly.

"They aren't so bad you know Bells."

"So does that mean I can hang with Paul?"

His expression went hard at that.

"I didn't say that…"

I glared at him, walking ahead in annoyance.

"So you expect me to go to a party but not talk with any of the people there,"

He kept up with my pace.

"I didn't say that either, I just don't think you should hang around Paul, ok, the others yeah they are fine, but you know how I am with Paul," He pleaded with me.

I continued on huffing.

"Why Jacob, what is your deal with Paul any way?" I asked with a glare.

Why did I have to be restricted from the only guy here that I actually liked?

"He's not like the others, he isn't the kind of guy that you should hang around," Jacob said grabbing my arm to stop me.

I ripped my arm from him.

"What does that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

He paused for a second.

"He's dangerous ok…" Jacob muttered.

I blanched, crossing my arms across my chest, refusing to believe something like that.

"How so?" I asked.

"Look I'm just trying to look out for you, I care about my little sister, and I don't want her hurt, is that a problem?" He asked his whole body quivering in a way I never saw it do.

I sighed.

He was right, he was just being a big brother, annoyingly so, but he still was just showing he cared.

I reluctantly turned to him, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh," I muttered.

He sighed hugging me close, he body now still again.

"It's fine Bells, I kinda see your point… please come to the party tonight," He said looking down at me.

I slowly nodded.

"Fine, but only because I have nothing better to do," I said to him slowly.

He beamed, and kissed the top of my head making me gag and push at him.

"Great, I'll see you in a few alright," He said letting me go, to job slowly away.

I called after him shocked, "Where are you going?"

"Over to Sam's, I'll be back later," He called back, before disappearing.

My jaw dropped at that.

I couldn't believe this…

Jacob and I were always together, we used to spend all day together, and now I never see him, he is always with Sam.

Jealous bit at me as I stomped into the water with the guys.

"Jake leave already?" Embry asked noticing my look.

"Did you two get in a fight or something," Quil asked swimming to me along with Seth.

I shook my head, swinging at the water with my fist.

"Then why did he leave," Embry wondered.

I turned away from them. "To go off to Sam's,"

They all were quiet for a minute, and I felt a pair of arms go around me.

I looked up at Seth with a sigh as he held me.

"It's alright Bella," He said quietly.

I nodded, hugging him.

No matter what Seth was always here for me, even when we were younger he has been there for me.

"What did he say?" Quil asked after a second of quietness.

"Well apparently I'm going to Sam's party tonight," I muttered, splashing at the water again.

"He didn't invite us… did he?" Embry asked quietly.

I shook my head sadly at them, but they didn't seem surprised.

"We lost Jake to the Sam side," Quil nodded crossing his arms.

"If we lose Bella next I think I'll lose my mind," Embry said shaking his head.

Seth looked at me concerned.

"Don't worry, I didn't even want to go, they aren't going to get me on their side even if they paid me," I nodded seriously.

They all nodding, seeming to find comfort in my words.

I looked down, still a bit sad over Jacob, but I let Quil and Embry go on and continue wrestling, while Seth stayed at my side watching me.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head slowly.

"Jacob promised he would spend the day with me… but he's to busy hanging on Sam," I muttered looking down.

Seth sighed getting my attention.

"You know Jacob will always be there for you when you need him," He nodded.

"How do you know," I muttered.

"Because I have an older sibling to remember," He laughed gently. "And I know she's one of the most annoying person in the world, and she barely even looks at me every day, but I know if I needed her help she would bust ass to come and help me out," Seth nodded.

He was right; I guess I had depended on Jacob so much for everything that I didn't know how to act without him.

It was time for me to grow up, and do the things I want to do. He wasn't my father; I didn't have to listen to him. He had his life, I had mine, and I could handle life without him constantly being around.

So tonight I would go near Paul, I'll show him, I'm perfectly fine without him.

**Review? What do you all think so far?**

**Anything you think I should change to make it better let me know.**

**When I get the next 20 reviews I'll update again!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to answer a few questions before I begin this Chapter.**

**~Currently Bella is 15 and Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul is 17, Seth is 13, and Sam is 19. **

**~Sam, Jared, Paul, and Jacob are the only ones phased.**

_**Thanks for your questions, if there are anymore don't hesitate to ask. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Bella's Pov**

I spent the rest of my time with the guys at the beach, just goofing around like we usually did, until Jacob came and got me.

"Ready Bells?" Jacob smiled walking to me eager.

I sighed, waving back at the guys before turning to him.

"As I'll ever be," I nodded.

He wrapped my towel around me as he led me back towards the house.

"Are you excited about the party?" He asked walking beside me, watching me curiously.

"Not really, I'd rather hang with the friends we have had since we were little then all of a sudden hang out with the people you promised you would never become," I said not looking at him.

He was quiet for a second, and I turned, looking up at his guilty expression.

"…I didn't really have a choice on the matter," He said his eyes now on the ground.

"What do you mean, you always have a choice," I said frowning in confusion,

He really was acting weird, the guys were right. And I wasn't sure if I liked this new Jacob.

"Not this time," He muttered, and looked down at me with a strained smile. "Get on inside and get out of those wet clothes before you get sick,"

I sighed, not noticing that we had reached our house.

"Alright,"

Slowly I made my way inside, jogging up the stairs and into my room.

Dad would be out fishing with Seth's dad today, so of course Jacob would be in charge of me while he was gone.

But that wasn't new to me; he was in charge of me even when dad was here.

Well that was going to change today.

I dug in my closet, shifting boxes around until I found that short skirt that Leah had gotten me for me birthday last year.

It was the first time Leah and I actually liked each other.

But of course Jacob wouldn't let me wear something like that.

I smirked, taking me soaked clothes off, and slide the skirt into place.

I giggled a bit dancing around in it a bit before heading farther in my closet to find my favorite navy blue tank-top.

I paused as I heard Jacob's voice calling up at me.

"Hey I'll meet you back at the beach ok," He said. "Or do you need me to stay,"

I smiled to myself.

Even better, now he wouldn't be able to stop me from leaving the house.

"No, go ahead, I'll meet you there," I called back, holding back my snickers.

"Alright, get down there quick," His said, and then I heard the door slamming shut.

I glanced out the window to see him jogging away from the house.

I shook my head watching him until he disappeared, then turned to walk out of my room.

Pulling my tank top on I walked into the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, looking into the mirror, and couldn't help but image Paul, his lips on mine.

I melted, and sighed as I brushed, making me cough a bit on the toothpaste.

I shook my head, silently cursing at myself for being such a girlie girl over Paul.

After finishing up and applying on a bit more makeup then Jacob would approve of I walked out of the bathroom, and skipped down the stairs.

I pushed my feet into some flip flops, and raced out of the house, following the direction that Jacob had gone.

I laughed silently as I did so.

I never felt so bad, just by going against my brother I got the biggest thrill, like I was finally free.

This was my life, and he wasn't going to run it anymore.

When I finally made it to the part of the beach that Sam usually threw his parties I slowed down into a walk, and smoothed my hair back, walking to the group of them.

They had all been wrestling around, Jacob included, while a few girls I recognized from school sat by the fire watching them amused.

But as they heard me I felt all their eyes snap up at me.

Jared, who had been on the bottom of their pile let out a wolf whistle, making the rest of them fall to the ground,

Jacob fumed crawling out from under them, walking over to me.

"Bella are you crazy get home and change now," He said narrowing his eyes at me.

I raised my chin at him. "No,"

Then I smiled as the rest of the guys came around Jacob grinning at me, noticing my clothes.

"Damn Bella," Jared grinned.

But as a female voice cleared her throat Jared smiled sheepishly.

"It's nice seeing you again," He said quickly to me, and went jogging back over to the girl sitting at the fire.

That must have been his girlfriend from school; I think her name is Kim.

Sam smiled at me more controlled, but surprised me with the light hug.

"Glad you could make it Bella," He nodded before also walking to the fire, sitting down beside Leah, and a girl that I had never seen before. He seemed to look tense by being there, but kept his friendly smile.

And finally there stood Paul in all his beauty, but Jacob stayed there, glaring at Paul.

"Bella…" Paul said lowly, his eyes taking a quick scan of me from head to toe before locking his gaze on me.

I opened my mouth to say something when a rush of heat entered my insides, making me feel faint and light headed. This heat swelled inside of me, tangling me up in tight knots, and making the Earth under my feet move and shift.

"Hi Paul…" I said feeling a blush creep on my cheeks.

He swallowed looking frozen in place.

Jacob looked furiously between us, but I didn't care, I didn't pay any attention to him.

It was just Paul and I here at the moment.

A shiver seemed to shake Paul's body now as his gaze stayed locked on mine.

"Paul, don't tell me…" Jacob said his voice the harshest I have ever heard it, making me snap out of my daze.

"Jacob, what is wrong with you," I asked in slight fear as my brother began to shake like a leave.

Paul snapped his look at Jacob with a sharpness that could cut through steel.

"You think I had a choice," Paul snarled back at him.

My eyes widened watching between them.

"Bella, stay calm; slowly come over to us." Sam said standing up with a serious look on his face.

I hesitated, but as they both stared to shake, and glare at each other, I decided that it might be a better idea to for once listen to Sam.

With slight fear I slowly made my way around them, and over to Sam, and the rest of them.

He pushed me behind him, and urged the others up, and nodded them to get behind him as well.

But none of them seemed as scared as I was at the moment.

Jacob and Paul glared at each other, now circling each other, until in a split second Jacob was ripping out of his clothes, fur covering his body completely, a loud growl echoing around us.

I gasped in horror, backing up until I was almost falling, but one of the girls caught hold of me, stopping me from falling.

I tore my eyes away from the brother, who had just turned into a wolf before my very eyes.

She smiled at me, a scar running along her beautiful face.

"It's ok," She said letting me go when I could stand on my own. "Look,"

I did and gasped again as Paul had also turned into a wolf, and they both began to attack each other, rolling along the ground.

"They are going to hurt each other," I said anxiously.

The girl who I think had the name of Kim, turned to me with a sad smile.

"This is you're first time watching this isn't it," She said with a small smile.

I nodded in shock.

"You have all seen this before," I asked, not being able to get over this fact easily.

"Just give us a second to get Jacob and Paul calmed down, and I'll explain Bella," Sam nodded to me, and went jogging to the two massive wolves as they crashed through the trees.

I shook my head stunning.

No wonder my brother was acting weird, he is a wolf, that's why he has been around Sam, because he must be one to… and Paul was.

I slowly sunk to the ground.

This had to be the single coolest thing in the world.

I laughed.

Everyone stared down at me in amusement until they all were laughing as well.

Wolves… God what next.

**Review? Thanks so much for reading! I'll update again when I get 20 more reviews for this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Pov**

I'm not sure how long we waited for them to get back, but when the sun began to sink from the sky I began to get worried.

"I'm going after them," I said standing up, but only to be pushed back down in my seat.

"No Bella, it's a bit dangerous to just waltz out there unprotected like that," Jared said shaking his head at me.

"Then come with me, I'm not going to sit around, and wait, not knowing if they are ok," I said standing back up.

He sighed, and reluctantly nodded, standing up to lead me into the woods.

I followed behind him, hearing people arguing, and trees shaking, yelling, cursing, it was horrible, but I stayed quiet to listen in on the conversation.

"How can we stop this from happening?" I heard Jacob's harsh voice.

"It's already happened Jacob, there is no stopping this now," Sam's voice spoke, way calmer then his.

"What's your problem with me Black, it's not like I'm going to hurt her," Paul's clipped tone snapped.

I wondered idly who they were talking about, but kept quiet, and hopes I would find out.

"You're my problem, Bella deserves to be with someone who can stay in control of himself," Jacob snapped back.

I paused in my walking hearing my name.

Why were they talking about me?

"Oh, just like how you couldn't control yourself in front of her today, thanks to you now she knows about us, she's probably afraid of us now, oh but I'm the one not in control," Paul said back with a growl.

Growls were now echoed around us.

"Both of you calm down now, yes I'm sure Bella has a few questions, so you both should calm down and get back to her," Sam said seriously.

"Fine, but if you say a word about the imprint- Jacob started, but stopped in his tracks as he noticed Jared and I standing back farther in the woods.

Paul and Sam looked back at me, Sam looking curious, and Paul looking like he was about to die in embarrassment.

"Umm," Paul said his hand up in a wave at me.

My heart fluttered at this, and I smiled waving at him as I stumbled my way through the rest of the woods to stand in front of Jacob and him.

Jared followed behind me slowly. "Sorry, she wouldn't stand around and wait,"

Sam shook his head. "Its fine, I figured she would be on her way any minute."

I turned to Jacob first, and held my hand up as he was about to speak.

"Before you want to say anything I have something to say…" I said seriously, "All my life you have been there for me when I needed you, but Jacob I'm almost 16, I don't need you like I did when I was six, so I'm not listening to you any more, you're not dad, you're my brother, so from now on I'm doing what I want," I said, and began to walk in Paul's direction.  
Jacob's eyes widened as he watched me, and went to speak again as I got closer to Paul, but I again held my hand up.

"I've wanted to do this for years now," I said and turned to Paul smiling as I looked into his big eyes.

Paul looked at me in a daze, his eyes widening now as I stepped forward, and wrapped my arms around him.

Jacob's low growl was heard behind us, but I didn't let go.

Paul slowly let his arms come around me, bringing me to his chest in a warm embrace.

Paul was the only guy in La Push I never got a hug from, and now it was official, I got my hug.

"Let her go now," Jacob snarled.

I looked up at Jacob, and smirked hugging him closer.

Paul snickered, smirking at Jacob as well as he held me to him, turning us back in the direction of the others.

"I think we'll see you back at the party," Paul said with a smug grin before leading me away.

My heart was racing by now.

I didn't know this would happen, I thought he would just let me go, and I would have to walk back alone.

"You were pretty brave standing up to your brother like that," Paul said after a while.

I could barely manage a word as his arm rested on my waist.

"I've been wanting to for so long, I guess I just found a bit of courage," I said looking up at him.

"I'm guessing you heard most of that conversation huh," He muttered now not looking at me.

"Just the ending, and even the bit I did hear I didn't understand, so you don't have to worry,"

He shook his head for a minute.

"So you waited years to get a hug from me?" He smirked raising his brow.

I blushed at this, and bit my lip.

"Shut up, I got a hug from everyone but you, and just the thought of defying Jacob right to his face was too good to pass on," I smiled.

Paul snickered, pulling me closer to him.

"I like your style babe," He nodded.

I rolled my eyes at his nicknames, elbowing him playfully.

"I'm not a babe, _handsome," _I teased.

He cocked his head to the side with a smirk.

"Oh so you like to play that game huh," He said raising a brow.

I laughed, nodding at him.

I didn't know spending time with Paul would be so fun, it was amazing to be this close with him. I finally had what I wanted, now all I had to do was get him to like me.

With me defying Jacob now, that couldn't be too hard, could it?

**Thank you for reading Everyone!**

**What do you think so far?  
I'll update with 25 more reviews (Just because jeesh! Guys you have me updating so quickly, slow down enough for me to get some idea of what to write next! LOL!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really glad you like this story everyone! **

**Enjoy! **

**Bella's Pov**

As we made it back to the others, I couldn't hold back my questions anymore.

"So how long have you been able to do that," I asked looking up at Paul as he led me over to a seat in front of the fire.

He heaved a sigh as he sat down on the ground at my feet.

"I phased for the first time last year, same with Jared, Sam has been phased for a few years now." He nodded, and surprised me as he rested back on my legs, playing in the fire with a stick.

I struggled not to jump at the sparks that bounced between us.

"Does it hurt?" I asked quietly, not paying any attention at the others ogling us.

He chuckled, looking up at me with a smirk.

"Aw, it Bella worried about me," He teased.

I rolled my eyes but laughed, running my hand through is hair teasingly.

But as a shiver made his body quiver, I found an inner joy.

Did this mean he liked me… at least as a friend?

"Maybe, what's it to ya," I grinned.

He turned looking up at me, and in a flash his arm went around my waist pulling me down off the chair, falling into his lap on the ground. His arms made a cage around me as I sat in his lap.

He was now really close to my face; I could feel his lips on my ear as he whispered.

"That's sweet Bell, but don't worry your pretty little head about me," He said lowly.

My heart began to race at his closeness; I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks.

His snicker unfroze me, and I relaxed completely looking up at him, like I was completely at peace being here… like it just felt right.

"Of course I worry, that I can't help, I worry about everyone I care about," I said, and I mentally slapped myself.

Why had I said that! Now he's going to think I'm some desperate love-sick puppy.

He just looked at me with wide eyes, but then he controlled his expression, turning it into a smirk.

"So you care about me huh," He said looking delighted by the thought.

I opened my mouth to deny that, when Jacob's voice called out.

"I have decided that I will take the role as Alpha of this pack," He said standing with power and a nod to everyone.

Sam stood behind him with a tight expression, his eyes sliding to the ground.

"W-What?" Paul stuttered, looking up at Jacob almost in horror.

So I'm guessing him being the Alpha isn't a good idea?

"What is that?" I asked looking between everyone's tense faces.

Sam spoke up, now walking to stand beside Jacob.

"I was the Alpha of this pack, the leader, the others followed my commands, and Jacob is the true heir to this title, so he will be receiving the Alpha position." He explained.

I looked up at Paul now.

Even I knew what this meant; Jacob would make it so Paul will never be around, so I'll never get to spend any time with him.

I frowned looking to Jacob now, standing up.

"And let me guess, Paul…" I said glaring up at Jacob.

"Will be busy running patrol most of the time for now on," He said with a tight look towards Paul.

I glared even more now.

"Jacob, that's not even fair, you ruin everything; you ruin my life!" I yelled in anger.

Jacob stepped back in shock, pain filling in his eyes for a second, before I got control over himself.

"Bella, you don't know what you're talking about," He began.

I shook my head at him harshly, but I paused as I felt am arm around my waist.

I looked up to see Paul's eyes looking down on mine with bitterness.

"It's alright doll, now he'll ruin all our lives to," He said, trying to lighten the mood a bit with no success.

"Sam," Jacob nodded at him, and as soon as he did so Sam phased.

Jacob phased after him, and the two wolves stared off at each other.

"What are they doing," I asked tensely holding my glare at Jacob.

"Sam is getting ready to pass the Alpha position," Paul muttered, watching just as tense.

I shook my head, in a daze of anger.

I couldn't let this happen, I wouldn't let him become Alpha. Not when I can finally being around Paul.

The more and more I thought of how Jacob was going to ruin everything I felt my hands slowly start to shake.

Paul's hands were now on my face looking into my eyes with concern.

"Are you alright Bella, you're shaking like a leave," He said looking me over as the rest of my body began to tremble.

I huffed, and as I did so I was shocked to heard a harsh snarl fall from my mouth.

Paul's eyes widened, seeming to know exactly what was happening, and quickly stepped back, ushering the others to back away from me.

I didn't know why he did this, and I wanted to go back to him, but I was frozen in place as heat, and anger swelled in me, and soon I heard the rip of my clothes, my sight went in a blur, and soon I was down on all fours, growling.

I looked down at myself, taking in my snow white fur that seemed to cover every inch of my skin now.

I began to freak out now.

What is happening to me? Don't tell me I'm a…

_Bella, calm down, it's alright, you just phased, _I heard a thought come to me, and I turned in the direction it came from to see Sam staring at me, along with Jacob.

I walked slowly over to them, opening my mouth to say something, but nothing but growls came out.

I growled in annoyance.

_Sam, don't let him be Alpha. _I thought, watching them.

Jacob made a growl type noise at me, moving his head back to Sam.

_I don't have a choice Bella, it's his rightful position, _Sam thought.

I watched in horror as they went back to their stare down.

Without thinking I bounced into the middle of them, pushing Jacob out of the way, looking pointedly at Sam.

_Stop, just don't do it! _I thought loudly, and was shocked as Sam slowly bowed his head to me.

Sam stared up into my eyes now, until I felt Jacob pushing me with his nose.

I growled at him, not looking away from Sam.

_Of course, Bella, that's why I couldn't bow down to Jacob, you, you have to be the true Alpha. _He thought, and I froze at this.

I had no idea how to be a wolf, let alone lead a pack of them.

_But of course you could let Jacob take power… _Sam thought when I hesitated.

_I'll do it, _I thought quickly.

It was the only way I could be with Paul, and not have to worry about Jacob trying to get in the way.

Sam nodded, and Jacob growled in anger.

_But Sam, she is only 15! _Jacob thought glaring in between us.

But it was too late; I was shocked as I felt a weight being up around me, making me hold my head up high, power swelled through my body, enhancing my senses even more, and filling me with a protective edge.

I loved the feeling, like I was something important, like I was someone to fear.

I nodded to Sam in approval, and he smiled a wolfy smile at me.

_Good luck Bella, I know you will do a good job with taking responsibility for this pack. _He thought before bowing to me once more.

_Thank you Sam, you can phase back now, I'll handle Jacob, you should tell the others what happened, _I nodded to him, and was surprised at how fast he phased back.

I was going to have to get used to people actually doing what I say.

He nodded up to me, and smiled throwing his pants on that had been tied around his leg, and jogging back to the others.

Jacob stood before me, bowing his head in reluctance.

_You won't interfere with Paul, and I any more, understand? _I thought to him, and I watched as his ears went back, but he nodded his head slowly.

Good, maybe there would be some advantages to being Alpha, like maybe a bit of revenge for bossing me around for all the years of my life.

I loved my brother, but now that I was finally above him in a way, he would get to see how it feels to be controlled a bit.

I turned my head back to Paul, my heart racing, even in this wolf form at his proud smile.

I knew this was going to be hard… but it will be worth it if I can spend time with Paul.

**What do you think so far?**

**Review?**

**Did you see this coming? **

**I'll update with 25 more reviews! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your reviews, they never fail to brighten my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Bella's Pov**

After I was back to my normal human form, I had to run home to grab some new clothes, and I was warned; more so by Jacob, to wear something appropriate.

He was just lucky I was so new to this werewolf thing, or I wouldn't have listened.

But as I made my way back to the others, Paul still looked at me as if I was wearing the most attractive clothing in the world. Or was I reading a bit too much into his ogling gaze on me.

"Welcome back Miss Alpha of the pack, congrats!" Jared grinned from his place beside that Kim girl.

I smiled at him in amusement. "Thanks I think; I guess it won't be easy sailing from now on huh,"

Sam chuckled, his arm carelessly slung around the girl with the scar running along her beautiful face.

My eyes widened, and I quickly looked around to see Leah was gone.

"Sam what about Leah," I asked looking at him confused.

Surely he wasn't cheating on Leah, as much as I knew Sam; I knew he wasn't the cheating type.

Sam looked to the ground with pain, and guilt clouding in his eyes.

"Leah and I… had to part ways," He muttered, and the girl he had his arm around looked up at him, stroking his face, as if she was soothing a child.

I frowned, taking a seat beside Paul, trying to seek nonchalant.

Paul noticed and smirked, wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me to his chest.

"If you want to sit with me all you have to do is say the words doll," He snickered.

I rolled my eyes at him, hiding my smile, before turning back to Sam for farther explanation.

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

Sam smiled a bit, leaning down to kiss the girl gently on the forehead.

"I imprinted on Emily," He said a bit proudly, but I could still hear the pain leaking in his voice.

At the words 'imprint' I felt Paul's arms tense around me.

That's right, and Jacob and Paul had been saying something about an imprint before.

"What's that?" I wondered.

Sam glanced at Paul for a second before starting. "It's a special thing us wolves have, once we gaze into the eyes of 'the one' we imprint on them, connecting the two together forever in a bond of love, friendship, anything our imprint needs, that's what we will be."

I stared into the fire at his words, and slowly smiled at the thought of imprinting on Paul. But then what were they saying in the woods. Did Paul already imprint… did Jacob.

I turned to Jacob who was still sulking, glaring out towards the beach.

"Jake," He turned at my voice, looking like he was ready to die doing what ever I said, no matter what.

"Yes Bells,"

"Did you…"

He gave me a tight look. "If you're asking if I imprinted, then the answer is no, I didn't,"

I nodded slowly.

Part of me was relieved at this fact, but another part of me felt bad. I wanted my brother to be happy to, even though I would lose my big brother, at least he would be happier with someone who loves him, then being alone all the time.

I now turned to Paul, smiling shyly.

"Did you imprint?" I asked, and held my breath in fear of his answer.

What would I do if he did?

Would the bond be able to be broken…the way Sam talks, I don't think it would.

My heart pained as his panicked look towards me.

I glanced over to a silently laughing Jared, and Sam.

Why would they be laughing at this, laughing at the chance that Paul would never be mine… that he was never even supposed to be mine in the beginning?

"Umm…. Yeah… I did… i-imprint on someone," He stuttered, and slowly met my gaze.

I looked back at him, feeling my heart breaking, but before a tear could come to my eye I shivered as a wave of warmth crashed up from my stomach, filling me with little tingles of sparks.

I felt my vision blur for a bit, and the only thing I could see was Paul, sitting in front of me, I felt myself moving closer to him, wanting feeling a warmth coming from him that I couldn't resist.

I willed myself closer, breathing in the warmth, and worshiping the feel of being this close.

As our eyes locked my body began to tremble, but not in a way that suggested I was getting ready to phase, it was more like the very sight of him was making my body respond in this manner.

"With who?" I slurred my words a bit, not noticing my head was slowly sliding forward.

His dark eyes widened, and my eyes flashed down to his soft looking lips.

"You," Was the last thing I could remember before I felt the tender softness of his lips moving against mine.

A rush flew to my head so fast, that before I could even enjoy this feeling, and celebrate a bit of the happiness that this had caused me, everything slowly went black.

**Jacob's Pov **

I watched in horror as Bella's body slumped forward, but in a flash I was wrestling my way up to catch her.

Growling in anger as Paul beat me to it.

I gave him a death glare.

"What did you do?" I snarled, feeling my body begin to shake.

"I-I think he made her faint," Jared said watching Bella in slight amusement, but mostly concern.

"Damn, I knew I was good, but not this good," Paul said trying to lighten the situation, but no one laughed.

"Maybe we should take her to my house," Sam's new little love spoke, also sharing everyone else's concern.

"Good idea, come on," Sam nodded, and the others all stood.

Paul being the ass he was stood, and held my baby sister in his arms, carrying her bridal style behind Sam and Emily.

He looked eager to take her away from me, and for once I let him.

I ran my hands through my hair, growling in fury.

I knew I should go to Bella, and make sure she was ok, but I couldn't trust that I could keep my cool with Paul around her right now, so with a sigh I ran into the woods.

I didn't know were I was going; I just needed to clear my head.

The more I ran, the more I wanted to turn back and go see Bella, but as I paused to begin back I heard a low weeping.

Slowly I frowned, and tip toed over, and crouched behind a tree, peeking from the side to see Leah.

She was sitting against a tree, tears streaming down her eyes.

At that moment my heart broke, I was about to turn away and give her time alone when her eyes snapped up to mine, making me freeze.

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Please check out my newest story "Eternal Flames"**

**Hmm Shall an unexpected imprint happen here? **

**I'll update with at least 25 more reviews! **

**Thanks so much again for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**~Bella's Pov~**

I slowly opened my eyes, taking in dark ones staring over me, with concern.

I smiled as I came into focus on those eyes, and Paul's familiar touch, stroking my cheeks.

"You're finally awake huh,"

"How long have I been out?"

Paul glanced outside for a second, then back at me, sitting down on the edge of the bed I was laying on.

"Just a few hours, no one has left the house to even go home until they knew you were better,"

I smiled shaking my head, as I sat up.

Paul watched my every move.

"Well they can go on home, I feel fine now,"

Paul nodded, slowly standing up.

I panicked, my hand going up to catch his, keeping him here.

"Not you,"

He paused, and smirked down at me, leaning down and pressing his lips to my hand.

"Don't worry babe, I was just going out to tell the others you were ok, I have no plans of leaving," He smirked, and patting my hand again before walking to the door.

I blushed, silently watching him do so.

He must notice my desperate want to be around him all the time.

Leaning back on my pillow I sighed, hugging my legs to my chest.

I wondered were Jacob was; it wasn't like him to not be here.

When Paul made it back I smiled as he laid his hand back in mine.

"See, I'm back, did you miss me to much?" He snickered looking at me.

I flushed, not wanting to admit that I actually had missed him just for the short time he was gone.

"Where is Jake?" I asked avoiding his question.

Paul smirked a bit, and sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"He… well… let's just say he met a girl," He said with a pause.

I looked up at him, feeling the sparks bounce between us, but with a struggle I focused on his words.

"He isn't here, because he met a girl?" I asked with a frown.

Jacob rarely showed a certain interest in any girls that I have seen.

"Yeah, he kind of… imprinted on her," Paul said with a shrug.

At this I frowned even deeper.

I didn't know if I liked this thought at all. That was my brother. He was supposed to be there when I needed him, but now he would just spend all kind of time with this girl. Just like right now I need him, and he is with this girl, already forgetting that I'm even alive.

"Who," I muttered, relaxing more into Paul for the comfort of knowing at least someone was here for me.

"I'm not sure, I never saw that girl before,"

I sighed, smiling a bit as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"How did it happen?"

Paul again shrugged.

"He was walking Leah back home, and right next door to Leah some new people were moving in, Leah imprinted on the brother."

I was shocked by this, and closed my eyes.

Well at least now they both would be happy.

"That's great," I muttered, and then a thought came to me.

Paul had said he imprinted on me!

My heart began to race as I looked up at him.

"So how does this imprint thing work?" I asked, blushing a bit.

Paul snickered, kissing my warm cheek, hugging me closer to his side.

"This 'Imprint thing' works how any crush would work, the connection is just much deeper, and it's very permanent,"

I nodded, smiling up at him.

"You know… I actually liked you since I was young," I said looking away from him embarrassed.

His gently touch caressed my face, his finger dipping under my chin forcing me; with a smooth movement, to face him.

"I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you Bella,"

My heart began to race at his words, a smile lighting my face.

"Really… it's just that you never talked with me, it was like you avoided me at all costs," I said watching in his eyes.

"I had to, mainly because Jacob would tattle on me every time I got around you, but also because… Bella you deserve better then what I can offer you,"

I frowned at that.

"What are you talking about, you're probably the coolest guy in school, I know you're tough and all, it's a good act, but I see the real you. You care, you hurt, you feel, and I know that you love. Just like everyone else."

Paul stared back into my eyes quietly, engulfing me in his dark eyes, making my thoughts become a mess of random thoughts.

I didn't realize that world around us; it was just Paul, and I here, nothing else.

He slowly leaned forward, his lips just inches from mine, before I closed my eyes and moved in the rest of the way, pressing my lips to his is a cloud of passion.

Our kiss was full of sweetness as our lips pushed, and molded together perfectly, fitting like puzzle pieces.

This was were I had always dreamed to be, sitting here in the arms of this god, and feel him here in front of me, his lips dancing on mine.

It felt so much like heaven, I thought I would melt into a puddle on this bed in any minute, but it was Paul's arms around me that held me in place.

I didn't need anything but him.

**Jacob's Pov**

I swallowed hard as I glanced up into the house I had been sitting in front of for; I know hours.

She was in there, my true love, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.

My heart almost stopped as I saw her figure standing in front of the window now, her big crystal blue eyes shinning; easily seen from where I was sitting.

She moved around gracefully in the sunlight, opening the window, and letting out a low hum as she smiled outside.

I stayed back in the shadows, watching her with a heavy heart.

She had to be mine; I had to talk to her.

I listened closely, trying to hear the things around here, trying to hear her voice.

But I heard a faint voice from the distance from the house.

"Amber, come check this out," A boy voice said from the house, and I groaned as the girl moved away from the window, disappearing from sight.

Amber…

I turned, heading back into the woods, my head dizzy with her image.

God, who knew love would feel like this, made me feel so useless. It was like I was a young child, totally under her control.

That's when a thought came to me.

Bella.

Oh shit, she would be looking for me.

I began to run, panic hitting me as I went through the woods.

I almost forgot about Bella passing out. I hope she is alright. With Amber just popping up like that I got a bit distracted.

Now I kinda understood Paul a bit more… I would try to give him a chance. Because if anyone tried to get in between Amber and I… I would act just as he had.

Rounding the corner I made it to Emily's house, and took a breath heading inside.

I hope Bella won't be to mad at me…

**Review?**

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**You thought I was going to put Leah and Jacob together? Yeah right, that was only done about 20 million times. Lol I just wanted to keep you all guessing. **

**Hope some of you aren't too disappointed.**

**But any way, you know the drill at least 20 reviews and I'll update another chapter!**

**Thanks you for the reviews, some of them really make my day **


	9. Chapter 9

**~Bella's Pov~**

I watched with a smile as Paul carried me out of Emily's house.

His smile down at me made my heart race the closer I held onto him.

His gently tone caught my attention quickly, "Heads up, big brother alert," And with that I was down to my feet and close to his side.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched Jacob heading towards up, huffing and puffing from running.

When he made it right in front of me I took in his expression as he looked me over.

"You ok Bells,"

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms across my chest. "Oh so you remembered me, that girl must have been finished with you huh," I muttered.

Jacob threw Paul a death glare now, "You told her, I was going to explain this to her later,"

Paul shrugged with a cold look at him, "She asked me where you were, and I told her, what you wanted me to lie to her,"

Jacob growled rubbing his face, but turned back to me with a pleading look.

"Bella, please understand, I have no control over this at all, if I could I wouldn't have imprinted, but this doesn't mean that I'm going to forget about you, I promise,"

I shook my head, looking away from him. I didn't want him to know how much I feared that he would forget, and just leave me alone, but then again I had Paul.

I turned to Jacob with a tight look. "You're my brother, I've depended on you for years, but now, I'm not your number one priority; she is,"

Jacob swallowed, his hand running through his hair as he looked down. "You're still important to me Bella,"

My heart pained at his words, and I staggered for a minute, but Paul's arm came around me in that moment; helping me stay on my feet.

I smiled up at him, feeling better knowing that I had someone to keep me up, and keep me going, he was my new protector; he was here for me no matter what, while Jacob had his new person to watch over.

But I had to get this all straight so I knew for sure of how Jacob felt, and know if I should let him go or not.

"It's her, or me,"

At that Jacob and Paul both stared at me in shock.

"Y-You can't expect me to pick between the two of you,"

I narrowed my eyes at Jacob, "I do, and you better decide fast who it's going to be,"

Paul held me closer to him, looking down at me with concern.

"You know who I have to say," Jacob tears filling in his eyes with anger, and pain.

I looked away tears sliding down my cheeks.

Paul's growl sounded, pulling me completely to his chest, and holding me comfortingly.

I let myself cry silently, hurting more then I could have imagined.

"Bella, it's going to be ok," Paul's sweet voice soothed me.

I wiped at my tears, looking up at him.

"Are long as I have you,"

Paul gently kissed me, his hand stroking my cheek with a worried look. "I'm here for you, forever,"

My heart again began to race, and I felt the pain slowly fading away to just a pin prick, and finally I was able to turn and face Jacob with a hard expression.

He crumbled to my feet looking up at me, tears falling from his eyes.

"Then you can just worry about that girl, and just forget about me, I don't want you to even bother trying to be my brother, you have a new person to worry about,"

Jacob grabbed my hands looking up at me in horror, and agony.

"Please Bella, don't do this,"

I ripped my hands away.

"I made up my mind, stay away from me, forever," I spoke each word with the power of a true alpha.

Jacob now was sobbing right before me, and turned away from us phasing, and running into the woods.

I sighed out, letting tears come to my eyes again.

Paul quickly picked me up; curling me into his arms like you would with a small child.

"Bella shh, you know you need Jacob still, he's your brother,"

I shook my head, closing my eyes as I leaned into his chest, needing to feel that I wasn't alone.

"I don't need him, I have you; you're all I need,"

Paul sighed, kissing my forehead.

"You know this is just a sibling fight, things will be fixed up in a few days,"

I shook my head slowly as Paul began to walk us down a small dirt road, on the way to his house I was sure.

"I doubt it, as long as he puts that girl before me; he truly isn't being a brother, family comes first Paul, and now that girl does,"

Paul sighed, holding me closer.

"I'm so glad I don't have a younger sister that still around,"

I raised a brow with a slight laugh.

"I didn't know you had a sister,"

Paul shrugged. "I didn't either, but apparently my father fooled around with some woman in Forks, and had a kid, the woman kept the kid, and won't come no were near the reservation,"

I thought about this. "How long ago was this?"

"A few months after I was born,"

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to meet her some day?"

Paul slowly shook his head. "Never,"

I wondered for a second as to why that was, but I didn't say anymore, this topic of discussion seemed to bother Paul.

I wasn't sure if I would ever Jacob, and I didn't know if I even wanted to.

Sure he was my brother, but why forgive a brother that; if you were lying on a floor dying, and a few yards away this girl is dying, he would go to her first, while you lay there and die.

I didn't want a brother like that, I wanted one that would look after me always, and always put family first. Like Paul, but I loved Paul way differently then a brother.

I wanted to be with Paul forever, he was the only one that truly would do anything for me, and would always put me first.

Was that so wrong to want?

**Please Review?**

**Well is Bella right to be mad at Jacob? Why or why not?**

**When I get at least 15 reviews I will update again. **

**Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

**~Bella's Point of View~**

I glanced over to the clock, ticking tortuously slow on the wall in front of me.

Just five more minutes.

Just stay strong.

"Bella, now you are to be home before twelve, is that clear," Billy spoke from the couch, watching me with his father-like sternness.

I gave him a rueful smile.

"Of course, the movie ends at ten, so I should be home around eleven, I promise,"

"I still think you should drive with Jake to the movies,"

I looked away from him at that, clenching my jaw.

"Yeah Bella, I mean… I could drive you…" Jacob's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs.

Slowly I casted a side-ways glance to Jacob, taking in his overly hopeful look.

He was so glad, that Billy had talked me out of ignoring him, and pushing him aside, like I had wanted to.

I remembered the time I had gone home that night, to Billy, and Jacob almost in tears.

I couldn't take the sight of my father so upset, over a choice I had made. And I understood I was being a bit selfish, but that's what made me human, people are selfish, if I wasn't I would be considered a robot. But the point is, I have to live with my brother, and love him… and accept him for who he is, and who he decides to fall in love with.

"No thanks, isn't your little girlfriend gonna want to be with you tonight," I said hiding the degree of annoyance in my tone.

Jacob's eyes fell to the floor, and he breathed in a big breath, his hands shaking slightly.

"I told you… she doesn't even know I exist,"

"What a shame,"

"Bella," Billy said with a disappointed look at me.

I held my hands up sighing, but as a knock at the door sounded, my heart began to race.

He was here.

Quickly I went to the door, opening it up fast, to be greeted to Paul's beautiful dark brown eyes gazing down at me.

"Hey," I hugged him overjoyed.

He chuckled, his big strong arms coming around me, holding me to him firmly. His lips, as soft as silk pressed to my lips with a smoothness that left me breathless.

But as a cleared throat got my attention, I realized where I was, and quickly let go of Paul, turning to give a sheepish look to Billy.

"Ehh, I'll have her back before twelve," Paul smirked, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I held back a giggle at that, throwing a grin at Billy.

"Oh, I know you will, you kids have fun now,"

"We will, bye dad,"

And with that Paul lead me out of the house, and out to his old, beat-down truck.

Slowly he opened the passenger side door for me to get in, and winked at me as I slid in.

"Buckle up babe," He snickered, and made his way across the front of the truck, and into the driver's seat.

I did as he said, pulling the seatbelt around me, smiling as he began to back out of the driveway.

"So what movie are we going to see?"

Paul and I have been together for about a week now, and this would finally be our first date, I was a bit eager for more detail, but he wouldn't tell me anything.

"You'll see sweetheart," Was all he said.

It didn't matter though, I was with the man I loved, and I was happy… Jacob or not, I would be happy without him.

**~Jacob's Point of View~**

I watched out the window as Paul slowly backed out of my drive-way, and disappeared, peeling out into the road.

I knew Bella would be ok with him, and I also knew that she still loved me, and still wanted me to be there and worry about her… which I did… she had no idea how much I worried about her, but she just didn't understand.

"So Jake, you have any plans tonight yourself?" Billy asked wheeling himself back it in front of the TV.

"Not really, I was just going to go head out, and do some jogging around the perimeter, then head in for bed,"

In other words, wait till Bella was back home safely.

"Alright, well you'll know where I'll be if you need anything,"

I nodded with a grin at him, before walking to the door, and heading out into the darkness.

I wasn't sure where I was going, I just let my senses guide me along, until I was hidden in the forest, were I phased, feeling the need for a good run.

But as I felt my clothes ripping off me, and feeling myself fall down to four legs, I picked up an unfamiliar scent. Uneasy by this new smell, I quickly followed it, cautious that it might be a danger.

I was quiet as I followed a tiny, almost hidden trail down through the woods. I had never taken this path before; I hadn't even known it existed. So when the scent became bewilderingly strong, I paused, sneakily peeking from behind a tree, to see a beautiful white wolf, standing right in the middle of a mess of tree, just laying there, as if it was a nest.

What the heck, I have never seen this wolf before in my life; so this wolf couldn't be part of this pack…

_Hello, who are you? _I thought out towards the wolf.

I watched as it froze in its place, and look up at me, fear in its dark eyes.

_How did you do that, how are you talking to me? _The other wolf spoke, now up, and backing away from me.

_Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you…just listen. _I thought quickly, moving forward.

But before I could say anymore, the wolf turned, and raced away from me.

_Don't let her get away Jake! _Sam's thoughts rang out to me.

I nodded, and quickly went after the wolf, running as fast as I could.

If this wolf was new, and didn't even know about the communication bond, then we had to get to him or her, and teach them before they end up hurting someone.

I felt Sam now trailing behind me, along with Jared, they both seemed to split up in two different directions, catching up to me fast.

Bella's plans of training really had improved our speed; that was enough of a shock to me.

Just when I swore we had finally got the wolf we all meet up to the front of Amber's house.

The wolf no where in sight.

_We lost him… _Jared thought in disappointment.

_You mean her… her thoughts had a feminine tone to it _I thought, turning to look at Sam and Jared.

_Great, more lady wolves to worry about. _Jared teased.

I gave him an annoyed look at that, my ears laying against my head.

_Don't make me tell Bella. _I thought with a wolfy grin.

_Enough, let's get back to the woods, maybe she is hiding in there. _Sam thought, and dashed back into the woods.

We both followed after him, splitting up.

I wasn't sure about who this girl wolf was, but for some reason I badly wanted to find her. Make sure she's ok. She seemed so scared… Don't worry wolf girl, we'll find you.

**Please Review and Share your Thoughts. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Jacob's Point Of View **

We didn't find the lost girl wolf anywhere; it was like she just disappeared into thin air. We couldn't pick up her scent anywhere. And in a few hours, Sam called it quits for the night.

"We'll have to let Bella know after she and Paul are done messing around," Jared said shaking the leaves off of him as we walked out of the woods.

"Yeah, I'll let her know when she's home," I muttered, and glanced back in the direction of Ambers house with a sigh.

Sam and Jared paused looking back at me with knowing looks.

"What's up Jake, why don't you just go and talk to her," Sam said raising a brow at me.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, not looking at them.

"I don't know what to say to her, she doesn't even know I exist,"

"Then you go and make her know you exist," Jared said giving my shoulder a hard pat.

They didn't understand, Amber wasn't like other human female girls, she was different, and I knew I couldn't just walk on over to her, and just say hi. She wouldn't respond to that as well.

"It's not that simple,"

"Of course it is, she's a girl, just like all the others, sure she a bit pale, but she is gorgeous none the less," Jared smiled.

I threw him a warning look, and huffed looking away from them.

I decided I would keep my thoughts to myself tonight, I was probably just being paranoid, Jared was right, and she was gorgeous. Flawless, and her voice, it was pure music. I didn't think it would be possible for a girl to be that perfect.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm going to head back home, before Billy gets all stressed," I said with a calm smile to them.

Sam nodded, and began to walk away, Jared going to the direction of his house.

"See ya Jake, tell miss alpha I said good night," Jared called back to me as he continued walking on.

I sighed, and frowned a bit at that.

I was still just a bit upset that I wasn't the alpha, and it had to be my little baby sister. But I'm sure she would be an even better leader then I could have been.

I knew I should be going back home, like I had said I was, but I had to take one more look up into Amber's house, just to see her face one more time.

The night time air swirled around me as I began my jog, but it didn't matter, I stayed toasty warm. I memorized the way to her house from mine easily, and soon I had ended up being in front of her house almost every day.

And every time I did it was always the same, the lights would all be on, and the house stayed nearly silent, only with the faintest sound of a light ringing of a piano in the distance.

But this time around it was different, the lights were indeed on, but now the house was filled with yelling, and rough movement.

My heart began to beat fast as I crept into the shadows, fearing that Amber might be hurt or something bad might be happening.

What could I do? I couldn't just barge in and ask what's going on. For all I know they could just be playing an aggressive game or something.

Although, something in me told me that this wasn't a game, and it was pretty serious.

"Amber please!" A desperate voice yelled at the same time I watched as my fair beauty came marching out, her long wavy brown hair bouncing as she walked down the stairs of her porch.

My eyes slide over to the door where her brother stood. Her brother truly looked more like he belonged here in La Push, he had the tan skin, the black hair, and brown eyes, with developing muscles. You could have mistaken him from one of the pack members if you were looking at him from the distance.

While Amber her fair pale skin, and those big bright blue eyes that I could just get lost in.

Amber's brother stood glaring after her as she continued to march, until she was into the woods.

It seems that there had been a fight… And I knew that it wasn't my business, but she was my imprint, and she was upset, so I couldn't help but follow her.

Slowly I began to creep after her, making sure to stay out of sight until I was ready.

God what was I doing… I didn't even know what to say?

But I couldn't stop now; I couldn't fight the urge to comfort her…

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**

**What kind of personality should I give Amber?**

**I'm pretty sure I know what I want to do, but I would like to know how you all feel.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jacob's Point of View**

She was right there, standing right in the middle of the moonlight, gorgeous, and silent. I felt as though I should look away, that I was unworthy to stare at such a beauty.

"A-Amber," My voice broke slightly, as I spoke to her.

Quickly she turned around, snapping her bright blue eyes up at me. Fear danced in her expression, but she hid that well with a mask of bravery, and coldness.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" She demanded, facing me.

My heart began to beat wildly at her words. This was the first thing she has ever said to me, I wanted nothing more then it hold onto each word that had fallen from her graceful lips.

"My name is Jacob, I-I was just walking past your house on my way home, and I head yelling, and your brother was calling your name… so I decided to follow you to see if you where alright," I babbled, nervous that she would think I was stalking her or something… when that was probably the case exactly.

Her big blue eyes seemed to warm as they looked at me, and slowly she appeared to go calm.

"I'm alright… we just had a misunderstanding,"

I nodded slowly.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She looked up at me with a raised brow, and gave me a small smile.

"And why would you care at all?"

I didn't want to even mention the imprint at the moment, she didn't even know me yet, that would surely scare her off.

"I don't know, everyone here in La Push usually care about our neighbors, and try helping each other out when we can," I shrugged, hoping her would believe that.

She frowned, but nodded, looking as though she was convinced.

"Well Jacob, what could you possibly do for me?"

"What's the problem; maybe I can solve it for you?"

"I mean, it's not really a problem, my family doesn't agree with a choice I had made…well… a choice that I was forced into,"

I frowned now; itching my head, I thought over her words, to make sure to give her the best advice that I had.

"Well, if you're forced to make this choice, then it's not your fault, you're parents just have to accept it,"

"But they won't, they make it sound like this is the worst thing in the world to happen, I don't understand why they just can't be happy for me," Amber said glaring into the distance.

I wasn't sure what this problem was that Amber was having, but I didn't like how upset it was making her. I wanted to help if I only knew exactly what she needed to know.

"Do you think you could give me a bit less cryptic question, it would be a little easier to help you?" I asked with a smile.

She looked back at me, and chuckled, causing my heart to warm, and my stomach to tie up tightly in knots.

"I fell in love with someone that I shouldn't, and my parents don't know what to do, they want to keep me away from him, or move, and I just can't do something like that, I'm already head over heels for this guy,"

My heart pained at this, it hurt more then anything in the entire world. It felt like I was slowly being ripped apart, my skin peeling from my body like a grape. But I fought to hold the smile on my face. Praying with all my might that she could possibly talking about me.

"You can't fight who you fall in love with…" I forced past my lips.

She sighed, and nodded looking up in the sky a bit sadly.

"I don't want to love him, I want to hate him so badly, and just forget about him being in my life at all,"

I listened to her, hoping that she would do just that. There was some punk trying to steal away my imprint, I couldn't let that happen.

"Are you sure you love him, it could just be a silly high school crush," I offered.

"I'm almost positive, this is different, I mean I never felt such a warmth come to my body when I looked in this eyes. It was such a thrill, and at the same time I was never so scared in my whole life."

I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Well, all I can say, is say do the things that make you happy, not what make your parents happy, it's your life, live it how you want to," I said turning in the direction.

"And if I don't know how to live my life yet?" Her voice spoke quietly.

I didn't turn around; I didn't have the heart to look back into those bright blue eyes.

"Then do something a little crazy, you're young, the time to make mistakes is now,"

It was quiet between us now, and slowly I began to walk around.

"See you later Amber," I muttered keeping my eyes to the ground.

"See you Jacob, oh and Jake!"

I turned to look at her, my heart pounding in hope as I faced her again.

"You should come over to my house tomorrow, we can hang out,"

My heart fluttered at her words, and a huge smile slide onto my face.

"Alright, do you mind if I bring some friends along?"

"Nah, just make sure you come, you're pretty cool," She smiled, and waved to me, as she turned and began on her way back in the direction of her house.

I smiled in myself in joy, continuing my walk back to my house.

This had to mean something; that I did have a chance with her, maybe I could steal her heart away from the punk who had.

**Amber's Point Of View**

I slowly walked my way back into my house, glad that it was quiet again. Everyone must be calmed down now.

I began to climb the stairs to get up to my room.

That talk with Jacob had tired me out, and at the same time, I have never smiled so much in my life. That guy sure knew how to raise my spirits.

He made everything sound like it was just easy; I knew for sure we would be great friends. But he was wrong about something. Now wasn't the time to make mistakes, I had to choose right or everything would be ruined.

"Amber…" A tired voice called out towards me, and I turned, just getting my hand on the door handle of my room, to see my brother Xavier leaning on his door watching me.

I struggled not to glare at him.

My dear older brother, I knew he loved me a lot, and was overly protective, but he was really getting me mad, I couldn't pick who I fall in love with, like Jacob said.

"What do you want Xavier," I said looking away from him.

I heard his low grumble, and before I could look he had me enveloped in a hug.

Blinking in shock, I hugged him back, sighing in defeat as I let him be there for me.

"Look I understand you had no choice, but at least let us move away from here, this would cause the La Push people trouble, and we don't want to be in the middle of anything."

"If we did move… would we move to Forks?"

His slowly let me go, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you want to try and fight this just a bit, let's say if you can't for a year, we will move from here, and move right to Forks," He said looking reluctant.

I smiled, and slowly nodded.

"I will try my best to not get to far deep in this," I promised.

"Good, imprinting is a serious matter though, be careful, maybe if you just stay away from him the imprint will fade away or something,"

I nodded, looking down.

At the moment I didn't know for sure if I wanted that, but I had no choice, imprinting on a Cullen would cause my life nothing but trouble.

**Review? Did anyone see this one coming? Can you guess which Cullen Amber has imprinted on?**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Bella's Point of view~**

I wasn't to sure about this, but I didn't really have too much of a choice on the matter. It wasn't even five minutes that I was back home from the movies with Paul, when Jacob came rushing in; looking like a young child on Christmas day, babbling in a way that confused me.

His eyes were wide, and animated, and his mouth, was pulled up into the biggest smile, I have ever seen on his face.

"Bella, I'm glad you're back," He smiled, and pulled me into a hug, the moment I stepped into the living room.

I swallowed hard in surprise, slowly hugging him back in complete confusion.

"Umm, Jake, what's up, what happened?"

He grinned at me, letting me go.

"Well, ok I'll let you know the important stuff first. Sam, Jared, and I had found a new wolf out in the woods tonight, it was a female, but she had gotten away before we could do anything." He explained, folding his arms across his chest.

My eyes widened, and I quickly became serious.

"You found a wolf, what did she look like?"

"She was all white, and she looked terrified,"

"Well, we better find her quick before she hurts someone, or reveals the secret." I muttered, frowning.

Jacob slowly nodded, watching me, his eyebrows rising.

"But there is good news…"

"Alright, tell me."

"I talked with Amber tonight, and she wants me to come over to her house, and I'm allowed to invite the others to come to," He spoke, his voice filled with a controlled excitement; that made me frown deeper.

Well of course, that's why he was so happy, not because I was home, but because his imprint was taking notice to him. Of course, why would I think any differently?

"That's great Jake,"

He paused, watching my expression to analyze my emotions. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, his eyes falling to the ground for a moment.

"And let me guess, you don't want to go?"

I opened my mouth to confirm his statement, but I stopped a moment, thinking about this carefully.

I thought back to what Paul had told me, when we were waiting in line at the movies.

"_You know Bella, at first Jake had a hard time accepting us being together, but he only was to protect you. But when he realized that I was no threat, he stood back, and accepted us. Don't you think it's fair we do the same for him?"_

When Paul had said this, I had been speechless. It truly did make sense, and as much as I hated to admit it, I really did love my brother, and I was being a jerk about him loving that girl.

I just was so used to Jacob only caring about me, he was my protector. But now I was beginning to realize, he was a person, he had every right in the world to fall in love, and be happy. Sure he was going to spend a bit less time with me, but he would still love me.

Just like when I imprinted on Paul, I still cared about my brother the same. It all seemed to make sense now.

I was still reluctant, because I wasn't sure if I liked the girl very much, but the least I could do is support Jake.

"Actually, I'd love to come, as long as Paul can come with me," I said, offering my best half smile I could come up with.

Jacob stared at me, his jaw dropping slightly with shock dancing in his eyes.

"You really mean it, you will come?"

"Yeah sure, I mean, if she is going to be your girlfriend, then I want to know more about her,"

Again, Jacob pulled me in for a tight hug, looking like he was just given the best news in the world.

"Thanks Bella," He said quietly, letting his arms fall from around me.

Finally I could give him a real smile, taking in his grin.

"Sure thing big brother, now, I'm going to head on to bed, we will have a meeting about that white wolf tomorrow, after we go to that girl's house."

He nodded to me seriously, but I could still see the excitement glowing in his expression.

"Alright, good night Bells,"

"Night Jake," And with that I made my way up the stairs and up into my room, were I jumped in surprise as I saw a flash outside my window.

Quickly I marched over, peering out the window, a growl bubbling out from my mouth, but just quiet enough for only me to hear.

I scanned the outside tensely noticing a shadow of a figure standing under the tree that faces the front of the house. From my view of this figure, it was a boy, tall, with broad shoulders, but it was to dark to see a descriptive feature of this person.

I went to open the window, to call out to the figure, but just like a ghost, he was gone from sight; leaving nothing behind but fear crawling around in my stomach.

Slowly I turned away from the window, and headed back to my bed, flopping down onto it, and sighing loudly.

This night had been so… confusing, but I guess it was better then most days. I got to hang out with Paul, the whole day, got to go on our date, fixed things up with Jacob, but then there was that white wolf, and that figure I had seen under the tree.

I really needed a rest, that was for sure, but I couldn't make myself close my eyes. The fear of that figure being out there still was the only thing that my mind would let me think about.

Time ticked by, and I still laid there wide awake, my eyes landing on the window every few minutes.

"Bella," I heard my name getting called in a whisper.

I sat up quickly, looking around for where the voice was coming from.

"Hello?"

Listening carefully I stood up from my bed.

"The window," The voice was now sounding amused.

That's when I realized whose voice it was, and let out a relieved sigh.

Walking to my window now, I opened it up swiftly, smiling as I took in Paul's beauty, watching me with his piercing brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Without speaking, Paul flew in, picking me up in his arms, and knocking the both of us into my bed.

He smirked down at me, stroking my face as he got on top of me.

"I could feel that you were scared, so I came over to be your teddy bear,"

I giggled quietly at that, wrapping my arms around him, bringing him closer.

"Was that you who had been standing under my tree then?" I asked, hope bubbling inside of me.

To my disappointment, Paul's eye brows pulled together in confusion, and a spark of anger filled in his eyes.

"No, someone was standing under your tree?" He asked, and I could now feel his body go tense above me.

He sat up on his knees, still hovering over me, but his eyes now darkened with anger.

I quickly sat up a little, stroking his face, watching up at him.

"It's alright Paul; we will be having a meeting about all of this tomorrow,"

"Damn right we are, I'm not having someone watching up in my girlfriend's window in the middle of the night," Paul grumbled, but appeared to be calming down.

"It will be alright, I can protect myself,"

"No, I can protect you, and I will, I'll be here every night from now on,"

I couldn't help but smile at that, my heart racing at his words.

This had officially made this the best day ever. I now felt like I didn't have to worry, I didn't have to feel scared at night. Paul would be right here for me.

"Really?"

Paul now leaned back down, resting some of his weight on me as he kissed my lips warmly.

"Of course, now let's get some rest," He said against my lips.

My face warmed, and I kissed him back gently, before letting him roll us over to the side, so he could pull me close into his chest.

"Good night," I smiled, closing my eyes, and leaning in close to him.

"Good night sweetheart," Paul said, and rested his head close to mine; letting light kisses on my ear.

I couldn't image a better place in the whole world, it was like heaven. I never wanted to move again for the rest of my life.

And as I slowly began to fall asleep I couldn't help but think to myself.

I really hoped Jacob could find happiness like I have.

**Hey it would be really cool if you would leave a review! I will update this story again, once I get 5 more views! Let me know what you're thinking about all of this! **


	14. Chapter 14

**~Bella's Point of View~**

When I woke up the next day, I made no effort to move, it was more like I was frozen. One, I felt Paul, holding me close in his arms, two, I felt his hand running tenderly down my thighs, and three, his hand paused at my crotch, rubbing over it.

I struggled not to react to this, hoping he would still believe I was asleep, and continue doing it. Which he did.

Silently I swallowed back a noise as he applied more pressure, his fingers slipping into the top of pajama pants to run smoothly over my panties.

At this I couldn't taking it anymore, and slowly I opened my eyes to look up into his. He froze in shock, his hand freezing as well, and he stuttered.

"B-Bella, you're awake,"

I couldn't help but let out a breathless laugh, relaxing back against his chest.

"I've been awake for a while actually,"

For the first time ever, I watched as Paul's face turned a shade of pink, looking down at me half afraid, and half curious.

"Ehh, sorry about…this," He muttered, rubbing his hand across my crotch once more, but making no move to pull it out of my pants.

I closed my eyes, biting my lip at the sensitivity.

"I didn't mind," I smiled to myself.

"Really?" Paul smirked, and to my intense pleasure rubbing harder.

Lowly I let out a small groan.

I wasn't sure how long we lay like this, me just lying, and Paul's hand moving heatedly against my sweet spot. I thought I was going to die, and at the same time, I never felt so alive.

But as my door flew open, I jumped, and gasped in fear. In seconds, Paul's hand was out, and back to around my shoulder, pulling me close, and snickering.

"Relax babe," He whispered as Jacob came in.

I did as he said, sheepishly taking in Jacob's annoyed look as he rolled his eyes at us.

"Does Billy know Paul spent the night in your bed?"

"No, but if he finds out, I'll have you running 24 hour patrols until you can't walk," I warned, sitting up a little to throwing Jacob a serious look.

Jacob raised his hands up in the air in innocence, slight fear dancing in his eyes at my words.

"I won't say anything, just try and get him out of here before Billy actually wakes up, I have to go out to Sam's, but I'll be back soon," Jake said.

I nodded, biting my lip as Paul's hand began to trace circles on my inner thighs.

"W-why Sam's?"

Mentally I hit myself for letting my voice break like that. Surely Jacob would get suspicious now as to why I was sounding like this, and one thing I didn't want to do was lift this covers, to explain.

Jacob raised a brow at the both of us.

"I'm getting all the guys to come over to Amber's today remember, you are still going right,"

Paul smirked, watching my expression as his finger brushed over my crotch once again.

My face went red, and I nodded swiftly to Jacob.

"I told you I would, now get out,"

Jacob gave me a weird look.

"What's wrong with you Bella, you're all jumpy,"

"I just want you out of my room, so I can get ready, please," I muttered, and shivered against Paul's touch.

Jacob sighed, and rolled his eyes, looking between Paul's smug smile, and my nervous one.

"Fine, but like I said, Paul is out of here before Billy wakes up," Jake stated, and with that he was gone, and out of my room.

I sighed in relief, and narrowed my eyes playfully at Paul.

"That wasn't very nice,"

"I'm sorry babe, I couldn't help it, you're so cute," He chuckled, racing his hands back up my thighs, and up my back.

I closed my eyes, letting myself completely relax.

How could Paul bring this out in me, and how could I ever resist him.

He could have me in any moment, he would just have to say the words, and we would be glued together for the rest of the day.

But luckily, he knew that wasn't something I wanted right now. He knew I wanted to wait for something like this. And he respected it.

We had talked about this all already, it killed Paul to do so, but we agreed to wait.

This was just another reason I loved him so much.

"So what's the plan for today, we're going to go hang with your brother's imprint all day, or are we going to have some real fun?"

I laughed at that, sitting up a little, smiling as he pulled me into his lap, which to my surprise was a bit stiff, a slight poke was forming from under me, which made me blush, and at the same time drove me wild.

He was doing this on purpose, he wanted to break my resolve, but I couldn't give in.

"No, we got a little meeting to go to after hanging with the imprint, and then I was hoping to have a little party on the beach,"

Paul gently pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Sounds good to me, as long as I get you all to myself," He said, and leaned in, kissing my tenderly.

My heart beating quickly, I leaned in as well, pressing my lips to his in heat.

He was just so amazing. Kissing him was like walking through heaven. I never ever wanted it to end.

And some day, he would be mine, forever.

**~Amber's Point of view~**

"You did what?" Xavier growled walking towards me with narrowed eyes.

I smirked, folding my arms across my chest.

"I invited some locals over to hang with us for the day,"

"Amber, you should have at least asked us first," My mother said gently, watching in between Xavier and me.

"I wanted to make some friends, because believe it or not, you're not the most interesting company to keep," I snapped at Xavier.

He glared, a shiver rolling down his body as he locked his gaze on me, looking like he was ready to attack.

I grinned sweetly, egging him on more, wanting a fight.

"What if we lose control around them?" He asked, his voice slipping into an almost savage rasp.

"I won't, and if you can't handle it, then you can just stay inside, I don't really care."

Xavier growled now, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

"Why are you so upset dear?" Our mother asked, letting her hand fall on his shoulder, which seemed to calm him.

"He's just nervous about that girl," I smirked, rolling my eyes.

Xavier now snapped his eyes to me, hissing lowly.

"No. I'm. Not."

"Yeah you are, I what you were doing last night," I challenged, glaring back at him.

Embarrassment colored his dark brown eyes, and he pressed his lips together in a tight line.

"I got lost in the woods, ok,"

"No you didn't, you knew exactly where you were going; I followed you,"

"Amber, what are you talking about, what girl?" My mother asked now looking worried.

"It's nothing," Xavier interjected, looking at both me and our mother with a serious look.

"Xavier went to some girl's house last night, and was watching her through the window,"

Our mother now looked shocked at this, turning her eyes to Xavier.

This was obviously a behavior that didn't ever occur with Xavier, he was the good, sensible kid. He didn't get interested in anything. And at most, he always tried to stay out of sight of most of the world. So him; going to some random girl's house had to mean something.

"Why did you son?"

Xavier glanced away, putting on his mask of disinterest, before answering her.

"I just had noticed her earlier that day, and something about her seemed… off, so I went and checked it out, no big deal,"

"Meaning, you saw her, thought she was hot, and went to her house in hopes of watching her taking her clothes off in her room," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Xavier growled at me at that, which I sent back louder.

"Enough," Our mother scolded, making the both of us stop, and look away from each other glaring.

"Would you two just both promise to be careful, and attempt to get along with each other, please?"

"If I don't have her strangled by the end of the day, it would be a miracle," Xavier said rolling his eyes.

"Good luck trying Romeo," I sniped, and turned on my heel, marching up the stairs to get to my room.

I didn't want to hear anymore from him for the rest of the day, I could only put up with so much Xavier in one day, and I've already had enough to last a life time.

_If you enjoyed this chapter please let me know! It means the world knowing I'm not the only one that is having fun with this story._

_Please review! When I receive 5 new reviews for this story I will update it, the very day I get the reviews! Thank you all for reading!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's Point of view**

I wasn't completely sure that I wanted to go to Amber's house, and meet her. Sure, I bet she was as nice as could be, but there was just something about her that didn't sit with me well. And it had nothing to do with Jacob, or the imprint.

"You know, we don't have to go… if you don't feel comfortable," Paul said as we followed quietly behind all the others.

Silently I watched as Jacob, Sam, and Jared led the way to Amber's house, as if they had memorized the way already. They did seem to know exactly were to go. While on the other hand, Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry followed tight behind them.

"No, I do have to do this, for Jacob, he would have done the same for me," I said quietly.

Paul nodded, his arm coming around my waist, drawling me in closer to him.

At that moment, I felt completely fine. It was like the world had slowed down around us, nothing mattered at all. It was just Paul and I.

I couldn't help myself as I looked up into his dark brown eyes, getting lost for what seemed like forever.

It still amazed me to this day, how lucky I had been to have Paul. He was everything to me, everything that I couldn't live without. He made it ok, it was like I could overcome any obstacle, as long as I was with this gorgeous man at my side.

"Just let me know if you want to leave, and we will ditch the gang, and go hang at the beach, ok babe?"

I smiled, and nodded to him; leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Paul,"

He gave me his signature smirk, and winked at me, before cupping me closer to his side.

"Anything for my woman,"

I rolled my eyes at that, and shook my head.

But before I could say anymore I realized that we had already made it to Amber's house, and right in front of all of us, stood a large log cabin house. Built perfectly erect, and looking as if it had been there for a little over a year. It seemed to be fairly new, and in one word alone, beautiful.

As we all approached the porch of the magnificent house I took into view a girl, sitting perfectly still on the steps. Her hair was long, overflowing past her shoulders in waves of chocolate brown. It was the flawless kind of hair; that every girl would die to have. But that wasn't want really popped out to me. It was the startling sight of her electric blue eyes that had me frozen in shock.

I've never seen such a vibrant shade of blue, it almost hurt to look at, even from the distance I was from her. And against her pale, almost lifeless skin, it was almost like looking at a blue flame.

"Hey Jake, glad to see you made it," The girl smiled, standing up from her seat on the porch, and walking over to meet us half way.

I stayed quiet as Jacob's eyes lit up at her voice, and he quickly walked to her, as if forgetting that any of us was even there.

"Hey, sorry if I brought to many people, I just kinda wanted you to… meet the gang," Jacob spoke, not at all sounding like himself. He sounded more like a desperate love sick puppy, but I didn't plan on commenting.

"Nah, it's cool," The girl spoke, taking in each of the others, until she got to me, for just the smallest of a second a tiny smirk flashed across her face, before her eyes traveled on.

What was that all about?

I could already feel my insides warming up, twisting uncomfortably in my stomach.

Paul seemed to notice, and gently kissed the top of my forehead, pulling me closer to him, and stroking my back with his finger tips.

In seconds I was calmer, but I kept my guard up.

"We hope you and your family likes it here in La Push," Sam nodded to Amber.

"Yeah, it isn't too often that we get new people moving in around here," Quil chimed in, throwing Amber an obvious wink.

Jacob threw a dark look at Quil for a moment, before turning back to watch Amber.

She merely rolled her eyes, and stiffened for just a moment, before throwing a glare to the door of her house.

"We are liking it here a lot, everyone seems so friendly," She muttered, and slowly turned back towards the rest of us.

"Oh, which reminds me, Bella get up here," Jake called, looking back at Paul and I eagerly.

I gathered a big breath, and reluctantly let Paul drag me up to where Jake and Amber were standing.

The only thing that was keeping me from turning around and running was the fact that Paul's arm was holding me in place in at his side.

Once I was standing face to face to Amber I paused, taking in her features more carefully; overwhelmed at how unnaturally perfect she was in every way.

"Amber, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Bella," Jake grinned, nodding in between the two of us.

Amber gave me a rueful smile, before letting her hand glide out towards me.

"It's nice to meet you Bella,"

Paul threw me a smirk as I tightly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you to," I said quietly, not at all liking the feeling of her hand.

It was to hard, and cold, almost like a diamond. Which was just too weird, I wasn't used to it at all, nor did I remember anyone ever feeling like that to me.

Amber's expression again seemed change, a hint of smugness dancing across her eyes as she threw another look up towards the door of her house.

"I actually have someone for you to meet as well, Xavier, get out here," Amber called out.

At that everyone's eyes snapped to the door, watching as a boy came slowly out.

I froze at the sight of him.

His cheeks were chiseled; like a finely carved Michelangelo statue. His nose; was perfectly symmetrical, and angular. His lips were slightly full; they were the kind that ends in a cute smirk at the corners of his mouth. The rays of sun highlighted the dimples in his cheeks, and reflected brightly in his dark chocolate eyes. The way he held himself, tall, towering over all who oppose him. A wave of power seemed to roll off him as he approached us. As if it was a natural instinct to bow at his very presence.

My breath caught in my throat as he stood directly in front of me, looking down at me with a mysterious darkness in his eyes that brought chills to my skin.

He didn't speak, but he didn't have to, I could tell this wasn't just any normal guy. He was much more.

"Bella, Jacob, I'd like you to meet my brother, Xavier," Amber spoke, glancing between Xavier, and me.

Slowly Xavier bowed his eyes, causing my eyes to fall upon the waves of his loose black curls.

"It's a pleasure," His voice sounding like pure velvet, again causing a shiver to rise.

Jacob smiled easily.

"Nice to meet you," He nodded.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you," I muttered, and quickly looked away as he eyes went to my face with an analyzing look.

Paul noticed, and his hands now balled into fists as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, real nice," Paul spoke darkly, keeping his eyes trained on Xavier with a glare.

Xavier's brows now came together, his nose wrinkling up in the most appealing way as he watched Paul.

Something told me that this family was only going to cause trouble.

**Review?**

**Below is important, please read!**

_**Please let me know if you liked anything about this.**_

_**What do you think of Xavier?**_

_**What do you think about a possible love triangle between Paul, Bella, and Xavier? Would this be a good idea, or shall I change the direction this is headed?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Just a small side note: If you look back on chapter 9, you will notice one more imprint had happened. That's all I will say! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**_

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't say I was having a horrible time, yet I wouldn't count this as my top ten favorite days. It's not like me, to feel so negatively to new people, but I couldn't help it when it came to this Amber girl, and her brother Xavier.

They were very… different, and I just couldn't put my finger on why that is.

At the moment, we were all grouped together, walking down towards the beach, everyone chatting easily back and forth with Amber with animated smiles.

Xavier on the other hand, he held back, staying pretty far behind us, and following quietly, keeping a tight look at everyone, making sure to avoid making eye contact with me completely.

I didn't understand why he did this, why I was the unlucky one out of the group that he would choose to ignore. It simply wasn't fair.

But then again, there was Leah, walking uncomfortably close to Xavier, keeping her sights locked on him at all times, which he didn't seem to appreciate to well.

I nearly had forgotten Leah's imprint on him, actually, the horror-struck moment I had gone through when I realized this poor guy would be stuck with Leah was overwhelming.

But of course, everything was better as soon as Paul's arms came around me.

Why did I have to worry so much about other people, the only one that truly matter any way, was Paul, he was my imprint, and I loved him, that's all I needed to pay attention to.

Yet…

Slowly I glanced behind me, my eyes meeting Xavier's dark ones for the first time in a long time, causing my stomach to tie up in tight knots. Quickly I looked away, and to the front of me, making sure to focus my attention away from him.

What was going on with this family, and why were they so different? I would find out at any cost.

**Amber's Point of View**

I was impressed, not amazed, but I was growing more and more impressed with Jacob, the longer I talked with him.

He had such a big heart, and it was very obvious that he cared deeply about his sister, which he wasn't the only one who cared for her.

With a smirk I glanced back at my brother, trailing behind us sulking.

I knew he was still a tad bitter; knowing that Bella was with Paul, and that Leah girl, keeps following him around. He would never admit it, but I could tell he thought of Bella as something different. He didn't act like himself when he was around her, and I thought this was a good thing. This would show him. You truly can't help who you fall in love with, and it was only a matter of time before we would cause trouble with the locals here.

"Was there beaches were you lived before moving here?" Jake asked, looking at me curiously as we made it to a nice shady part of the beach.

I smiled ruefully at that, letting my foot kick a bit of the sand.

"Nah, we moved here from Alaska, nothing but snow up there, this is a huge change,"

At this the others turned to stare at me wide eyed.

"Wow Alaska,"

"That was a long trip,"

"How are you dealing with the temperatures here?"

All of them decided to speak at once, throwing questions out to me left and right, but to be completely honest this annoyed me to no end. I hated all this attention.

"It was fairly long, and it's hard, it's much hotter here, but it's not as bad as I thought," I said, and made it a point to turn to Xavier, ending any further questions.

He looked at me blankly, walking over to face me.

That girl, Leah, followed slowly, shifting around to try and appear nonchalant.

"I have a question for you all now," I spoke, watching Xavier throw me a warning look.

Jacob smiled, and nodded easily towards me.

"Ask away,"

"Alright, now not to sound stupid, but have any of you heard about the old wolf legends around here?"

There was nothing but silence now, all of them looking almost frozen in there place, and slowly each of their heads turned to look at Jacob's sister, Bella.

What do we have here?

I raised my brow as I to, looked towards Bella.

"Yes, we are familiar with them, why?" She spoke politely, but I could see past her calm expression was a sense of alarm.

It seems to me that we have found the La Push wolf pack after all. I guess my mother was right. There are others like us.

The only worry I had is if they aren't wolves, and are just being weird.

Xavier glared at me now, looking to the others, obviously stepping in to smooth things over before I wreck things… like I always did.

"When we had arrived, we were told about these legends, and was hoping to hear a bit more about them, it seems very interesting," He spoke simply, if I didn't already know the truth, I would have believed him in a heart beat. He just sounded so truthful.

Leah was the first to respond to this, looking eager to get Xavier's attention.

"I could tell you the story if you would like," She said, sounding like she was putting way to much emotion into her tone then she needed.

In a movement that was to fast for any of them to see, I watched as Xavier rolled his eyes, before letting his eyes fly towards Bella, then back to Leah.

"No, you can't Leah," Bella's voice sounded cold for the first time.

I turned to look wide eyed at her, actually shocked.

She sounded so… serious, like a hardcore leader. It was almost a little scary, and at the same time I had found a new respect for her.

Xavier's eyes glued to Bella, a shiver rolling down his body, but he kept his expression hard.

"Why is that?" He questioned.

Bella threw a look to Sam, then to the boy that keep his arms around her at all times.

"It's nothing really interesting,"

"It is to us, we would really like to learn more about the past here," I spoke up, earning a look from Xavier.

I knew he wanted to yell at me for me to let him handle all of this, but I was tired of him treating me like I was always going to mess up, and do the wrong thing. It was time he realized that I wasn't a child, and I could make good choices on my own.

"Well, it's none of your business, so if you are so interested in our history, go to the library," The boy beside Bella snapped, scowling more so at Xavier then me.

Xavier narrowed his eyes at the boy, and I watched his he clenched his hands into fists behind his back, but kept his expression calm.

"Is there a problem with just telling us?"

"Yeah, there is, so just don't bother," The boy continued.

"Paul," Bella muttered, looking at the boy with slight worry.

This only made Xavier angrier; I could almost see him holding back a growl.

"Xavier," I snipped at him, glaring.

If he messed this up, I would be the first one to rub it in, but right now, wasn't the time to lose control. But at the same time, it just made sense, that this group was the wolf pack.

They all had an obvious leader, Bella, and they all didn't speak, they all jus stood back, and listened as Bella spoke to us about this. It wasn't natural, and it was very suspicious.

Xavier seemed to ignore me, but he did calm down as he looked away from them all, blowing out a breath of annoyance.

I'm sure this was getting hard on him, but he had to keep his head clear if we wanted to find out what we want to know without ruining our secret.

Paul didn't seem to be calming down however, he continued to keep a dark look on Xavier, and for a moment there was nothing but silence as those two glared at each other.

I cringed as I took in my brother's cold look. It was the kind he would never show me, even if he was really annoyed at me. It wasn't like any kind I have seen him have. If looks could kill, Paul would by lying on the ground dead.

"You just come walking in and expect answers," He said, his voice sounding close to a growl.

Xavier glowered, his eyes moving between Bella, and Paul.

"Calm down now or you're going to hurt her," Xavier said, and this time I did hear the slightest of a growl from him.

This made both Bella, and Paul freeze.

"You know," Bella said quietly looking at Xavier, then me with wide eyes.

"About wolves, yes,"

Bella slowly nodded, and cleared her throat.

"So how much do you know?"

Before Xavier had time to speak, I quickly went running backwards, and with slight concentration I phased, letting myself fall down to all fours.

Things around me looked different, everything black and white, every sound muffled, while my senses run on overboard. It was like I had been looking through a glass of milky water when I was in my human form, compared to the crystal clarity that I had now in wolf form. It was so much detailed, and defined, it almost hurt to look around at to much.

I could have a twig snapping in the forest, miles away from hear, yet as I looked up at Bella, and the others, as they began to speak, I couldn't understand what they were saying. It was like they were speaking in a completely other language, but their tones, sounding startled.

I had done my part, I put everything out in the open, now it was time to just sit back, and let Xavier do his magic.

Slowly I let myself turn, looking towards the woods.

It would be a better idea to go to the woods so no one sees me. It wouldn't be a good idea for a passing-by-standard to just randomly see a snow white wolf lying around on the beach with a group of kids around it. Something told me the odds wouldn't be go.

So with a leap, I went running quickly into the woods.

**Bella's Point of View**

I could not believe what I had just witnessed, and yet there she was. The white wolf that Jacob had told me about, now running in a speed that shocked me, towards the woods. That had to be the one he meant. He didn't even know it.

Turning to Sam I nodded.

"Go follow her please,"

Sam nodded as well, and went running after her.

This was too much. This was to stressful. But at the same time, I was so relieved I finally knew why there were so different. But again, this didn't make sense, because they didn't smell like another wolf, and they weren't at all warm to the touch.

I looked to Xavier now.

"So, you both are wolves,"

"Well… partly yes," He spoke slowly, and I couldn't help but glance down at his lips for a second, before quickly looking back up into his eyes.

Which had been another mistake, as I got lost into the darkness. It engulfed me, filled me up with tingles, and butterflies beating against the inside of my stomach.

"What do you mean partly?" I said, to my relief my voice now cracking as I did so.

"I'm half wolf, and half vampire,"

…

**Please Review!**

**What did you think of this?**

**Did you see this coming?**

_**I will have a poll up on my profile page, if you think there should be a love triangle between Bella, Paul, and Xavier. Please vote. At the end of today, I'll decide if there shall be love, or if Leah will end up getting her man anyway. **_

**5 reviews will give you the next update. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Paul's Point of View**

I didn't like this, not one bit. There was no way I was going to let this little, punk, step in, and take what belongs to me. Bella, she was mine, and by the end of the day, I'd make sure that dirty leech knew that.

Of course Bella didn't really approve of my actions, but she didn't understand, how I truly felt about even the slightest chance of losing her. I couldn't even force the thought out of me.

"Paul, would you relax dude," Jared muttered flopping down beside me with a hot dog in both hands.

I threw him a dark look, before turning my attention back to the blistering fire that sat, burning brightly in front of me.

"You know, you don't have anything to worry about, Bella imprinted on you, and you imprinted on her, nothing is going to come in between you two," Seth chirped in with a rather annoyed expression.

Hopefully, I would come into terms with this soon, so I could stop freaking out every time that leeches eyes land on my Bella. It didn't matter, he could look all he wanted, it wouldn't change anything between us… Would it?

Pain stabbed at me heart at the thought of this.

Gritting my teeth, I pushed all of this out of my head, right in time for Bella, and Amber to walk back from their discussion in the woods. Jacob followed closely behind, looking like a lost puppy.

"Welcome back ladies," Quil smirked with a wink at them.

I growled lowly, shooting him a dirty look, turning to see Jacob doing the same.

"Watch it, or I'll have you baby-sit the newbies for tomorrow afternoon," Bella said with a calm smile, walking over to me.

Without hesitation I pulled her into my lap, and locked my arms around her, holding her in place, feeling much better knowing she was back in my arms.

Quil pouted at that, and stuck his tongue out at me before taking a jog back to where the tiny table was set up, with all the hot dogs, and beer.

My eyes darted over to where Xavier slide into view, taking a seat on the other side of the fire, keeping his eyes firmly towards the ground, staying silent. The shadows of the flames danced across his skin like wild, and I narrowed my eyes as I saw his eyes slowly slide up to glance at Bella.

"What are you looking at," I stated with a clenched jaw, not at all willing to take this shit from this jerk.

"Paul, let's be cool," Sam suggested.

I ignored him, not even turning in his direction.

Bella looked up at me with wide eyes, looking so adorable, and innocent. Her dark brown eyes seemed to search mine for a long time before they went flying towards Xavier. Her delicate eye brows lifted as she glanced between the two of us.

"The fire, if that's alright with you," Xavier spoke in a calmness that didn't match his dark look towards me.

"Bullshit, I'm not stupid, I saw you," I rattled, my arms beginning to quiver from around Bella.

"Paul, this isn't the time or the place dude, chill," Jared spoke to me quickly.

Slowly I took in a breath, trying to calm myself fast before it got to bad, and I would have to get away from Bella to phase. The last thing I wanted to do was be apart from Bella for more then a few minutes, let alone however long it would take for me to calm down to turn back.

Xavier said nothing, all I noticed were his hands clenching into fists.

Hit me, I dare you to actually take a swing at me. I swear, he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"He was looking at Bella," Amber stated nonchalantly.

Muffles of quiet laughter, and snickers bounced around the circle.

Bella's eyes widened a bit, looking towards me nervously, before looking back at Xavier with doubtful eyes.

Xavier turned to glare at Amber, his lips moving super fast for a moment, whispering something to her that I couldn't hear.

She just smiled, not at all looking afraid, even though he looked like he was about to strangle her.

"I know, who the hell do you think you are, trying to tell me any different," I said in a low threatening voice.

Xavier now locked his gaze on me, his dark orbs piercing into mine, and at the same time, this only filled me with more anger.

"I think, I have the liberty to look at whatever, or whom ever, I wish," He stated, and again his eyes had wondered back to Bella.

The urge to hide her from sight burned at me, making the trembling in my arms to turn more rapid.

"Paul, it's alright," Bella spoke quietly to me, her hand going out to stroke my face.

Just at her touch alone I felt the rest of my fury drain out of me almost instantly.

I sighed loudly in defeat, and clutched her closer to me, kissing the top of her head.

That leech was lucky Bella had been here to stop me. I wasn't afraid to get up and beat the living hell out of him. I was actually ready to. I felt it clawing inside me. I knew it was going to happen eventually.

He was going to get to close, he was going to push me just a pinch to far, and I was going to snap. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

**Amber's Point of View**

As much as I loved seeing my brother crack under pressure, or squirm with embarrassment, but I didn't like how much this actually was hurting him. Emotionally,

At least the person I love… I only met once, to my knowledge; isn't in any relationships, and even better, I had no rivals for his affection.

But Xavier… it was pretty obvious that he thought was feeling something for Bella, you could see it in his eyes. There is a life there, that hadn't been there before. It was like; he was truly living, when he looked into her eyes. It made me feel as though this was a step in the right direction.

It didn't happen often that Xavier took an interest in anything. It could actually be fun to watch him actually attempt to act like a human.

Bella was a nice girl to, she wasn't a slut, or loud and annoying, and she didn't look like the kind that would take shit getting pulled on her. This was the type of girl I could get along with.

There was just one problem, well… there was three.

One, even if Bella and Xavier did get serious for each other, Xavier wouldn't get into a relationship with her, knowing he was half vampire, he wouldn't want to risk her safety. Two, if they did hook up, this would completely create chaos for the whole pack. For all of us, we would have to sit around, and listen to all this heart break, and sadness. And three, Paul. There was no way Paul would let my brother be happy with Bella, ever. I knew this myself. He had imprinted on Bella. There was no way you could break an imprint. And she had imprinted on him as well. They would forever be bonded. Paul isn't going to go anywhere.

So what did that leave me with?

A challenge.

Prepare yourselves La Push pack, you won't know what's gonna hit you.

**Review?**

**So, I had only gotten four votes on the Paul, Bella, Xavier, love triangle. And so far, all votes say there should be NO love triangle. **

**Last Chance!**

**If you agree that there should be no love triangle please vote on my profile page, NO, or reply with a no in a review.**

**If you would like there to be a love triangle please vote YES using the pole on my profile page, or leaving a YES in a review!**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**The Next Update will be once I get 10 reviews! As soon as I get 10, the next chapter will be up! thanks again. **


End file.
